


A Male Jack

by FrankiValerie



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Biotics, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfiction I wrote for a good friend.<br/>Setting place after ME3, assuming Shepard makes it out the other end alive and gets the Normandy and the majority of his crew back -- as is the logic in our TwitterVerses.<br/>Everyone else is the same gender... erm... smut :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Male Jack

“Shepard sent me down to make sure you’re all set up..” Miranda Lawson started speaking the moment her foot touched the bottom step of the engineering subdeck. She didn’t want to be here any longer than she had to be. Their chat at Shepard’s party in his new apartment over shore leave had healed the wound of their rivalry, if only barely.. But being near him still made her skin crawl.

  
She could hear a steady rhythmic thump that brought back memories of him before they had attacked the Collector base; Jack bouncing a small ball off the wall, catching it, throwing it again, catching… He never dropped it and she could only imagine it was due to practice.

  
He stopped when he heard her voice but kept his eyes focused on the wall until she was done speaking.  
“I’m surprised you still wanted to hide down here, Jack.” She continued, staying what she would call a safe distance from him and placing her hand on her hip, “I’m sure you’d be used to much nicer quarters from your time at Grissom.”

  
He shrugged and stood up from his bed - though a metal frame with canvas stretched over it could hardly be considered a bed, not even a pillow or blanket.

  
“Yeah, Grissom was cosy. This place…” He gazed around, fondness in his eyes.

  
Miranda hadn't noticed the calmness in him since meeting him again back at the party. Now she saw a real change, and it wasn't just his attire - a vest and leather jacket he’d worn then lay discarded on a nearby storage crate. There was a sense of peace and contentment around him. It made him slightly less repulsive. Only slightly.

  
“Don’t worry about me, Princess, I’ll be fine down here. I've slept in worse conditions”. The way he spoke to her was different too. All the anger and resentment had vanished. There may have even been respect there, though she couldn't be sure.

  
Then he finally looked at her, she nodded, not realising that his small smile was mirrored on her face. There was an unusual kindness in his deep chocolate eyes. It had replaced years of fear, rage and paranoia. Those kids really had been good for him.

  
He smirked and Miranda realised she had been staring at his cheeky boyish face and heavily tattooed torso in silence for too long. She felt herself blush and turned to leave, cursing herself as his arrogant chuckle filled her ears, making her skin crawl again.

  
\----------------------------------

  
Miranda exited Liara’s cabin after catching up to find Jack - as was usual - boasting to a small crowd of lesser crew men. One of them had been foolish enough to question the control he had over his biotics, it seemed.

  
“I have total control, numb nuts, and precision!” He claimed, loudly.

  
Miranda shook her head as she walked past, “Ha!”

  
The crowd’s protests fell silent and she could feel all their eyes on her.

  
The silence kept up until she was almost in the crews quarters, then she heard Jack’s heavy footsteps behind her, “You doubting my skills, ‘Randa?”

  
She hated that nickname and he knew it.. she winced before looking over her shoulder, “don’t I always?”

  
He followed her into the empty crews quarters, and as soon as the door was shut behind him, her top popped open, a tiny blue spark flickering down the opening. She turned to find him arms folded, smirking at her. He let his eyes wander over her exposed bra and stomach, admiring his work.

“Is that supposed to impress me?”

  
She folded her own arms, unashamed by what he was seeing.

  
He grinned, mischief in his eyes, “I’d call that expert precision… Let’s see you do better, Precious”

  
She moved to fasten her shirt again, then flicked her finger, causing a spark of her own biotics to rip open his belt. The buckle smacked against his hand and he cursed, making her smile.

  
He looked back at her and tilted his head. She felt her bra unhook underneath her top.

  
She blushed and turned so he wouldn't see it, “This is… taking a different direction then I planned.”

  
She was pulled back and found herself pressed up to his toned form, his arms tight around her and her skin tingling from the touch of his biotics, “Like this isn’t better?”

  
She looked up at him. He was so close… She could feel his whole body against hers, his washboard abs, strong biceps tensed around her shoulders.

  
“I… uh… “ she couldn't think. His scent was intoxicating- like heat, gun alloy and the air during a thunder storm.  
He squeezed her tighter, and she started to instinctively struggle against him, though his arrogant smirk made her wish she could nibble on his full bottom lip. Damn him.

  
“Yeah that’s what I thought.”

  
She shook herself and struggled more, telling herself she was being stupid, “I think you’re enjoying yourself too much..” Her struggling was useless, it just made him hold on tighter, allowing her to feel his heat more.

 

He caught her eyes and smirked, staring into them, causing her to stop struggling, “Look at me.. and tell me you’re not enjoying it too…”

  
She couldn't look away from his eyes. Had they always been this intense? Deep delicious cocoa pools of passion, danger and fire.

  
“I… I'm sure.. I don’t know what you mean” she tried to make herself fight against him more. This was Jack… JACK! The Cerberus experiment turned mass murderer. He was violent, and dangerous and powerful and… and had the sexiest bad-boy smirk she’d ever seen.

  
He sent a small biotic wave up her back, “Are you sure, Miranda?”

  
His voice was dripping with thick seduction and her mouth turned dry as she lifted his hands to rest lightly on his tattooed back, “I….”

  
He ran one hand down to her lower back, she arched at his touch, pressing her chest harder against his. His sexy dangerous smirk lowered, and she watched it until it was out of sight under her chin, his hot breath on her neck.  
“C’mon then… Tell me how much you hate this, Miranda..”

  
She shut her eyes tight, “I… I can’t…”

  
He lowered his voice to barely more than a whisper. His breath felt like hot, thick, steam. Warm and soothing on her flesh, “You can’t?”

  
He ran his other hand up into her hair, carefully holding the back of her neck, “Tell me..”

  
Her biotics flickered in response to her heightening senses, and she shivered, closing her eyes, lost for words and a slave to her senses, wishing he would hurry up - she longed for the caress of his lips.

  
He exhaled painfully slowly onto her collarbone, the tip of his nose trailing down her neck as he did so, “Well… okay then.”

  
He released her, dropping his arms to his side and taking a step back, the seduction gone from his voice, he turned to leave. “Later, ‘Randa.”

  
She took a moment to process then reached out for his shoulder, “Stay…” her mouth was still dry and the request emerged from her lips as a pleading whisper.

  
He stopped and raised an eyebrow, smirking over his shoulder , “What was that?” he half turned back, putting his hand behind his ear, “didn't quite hear you..”

  
Urgh, how she despised him… and needed him. She clenched her jaw, her biotics reacting to her frustration, “Stay…” she sighed and dared looking at him, “... Please?”

  
He turned back to her and shrugged, “Yeah, okay.”

  
She had expected him to pick up where he left off, or hopefully kiss her… but he never had been easy to predict.  
He pushed her back against the wall, his lips finding hers and kissed her fiercely, their teeth knocking together from the force. He stroked down her hip and grabbed her thigh, hitching it up to his side and snaking his tongue across hers.

 

She pulled back, panting, her biotics around him, “I thought… you hated me?” She whispered breathlessly against his soft lips.

  
He barely opened his eyes, “Hate.. is a strong word.” He invaded her mouth again, sucking her tongue, and moved his hand down to grab her ass, “Oh fuck, it is perfect..”

  
She smirked, “Damn right it is.”

  
With a grunt, he popped open her top again with his biotics, she opened her eyes and pulled away from his lips, “Eager?”

  
He kissed roughly down her jaw, stopping by her ear, “you’re not?” he whispered, then continued to move down, his lips finally granting a kiss to where his breath had left a promise.

  
“Mmmm… I… well… not sure this… is a good idea…”

  
Her head told her it needed to be said but her body felt betrayed by the words, it ached for the attention her neck was so selfishly taking all for itself. He moved his hand back to her thigh, “Just say the word…” he kissed down her collarbone, to the swell of her breast, “... and i’ll stop.”

  
He pressed himself against her, the heat of his skin adding to the ache of her bare flesh. Her head begged her to say something - anything - but her body won. She lifted his chin and met his lips again. The feeling of that dangerous smile against her lips made her swoon.

  
He stepped back and her heart sank - he wouldn't dare walk away again, would he?

  
He clenched his fists and his energy lit up around them and he lifted his hands, wrapping biotics around her waist and used it to turn her to the wall, her bare skin pressed against the cool metal. He tore off her top, and the pulse of his biotics covered her body. Her breath has taken away by the sensation. She could feel how deep his power ran through him and through her own craving muscles. She steadily placed her palms on the wall, aroused by thoughts of what he might do next.

  
He stepped back towards her, hovering his hands over her skin slowly from her hips, to her waist then her ribs, being careful to only allow his energy to touch her.

  
“Jack…” She groaned, laying her head on the wall, her muscles tensing as her own biotics flickered, being snuffed out by his stronger pulse. She wanted to pull him closer, she craved the heat of his flesh again. He buried his face into her hair and trailed the tip of his finger down her stomach, exhaling slowly onto her neck. She felt a wave of energy push down her pants, and snake around her right thigh, pulling her legs apart. He continued trailing his finger down, tracing teasing circles around her navel before he infuriatingly slowly cast a pulse down between her legs. She groaned softly again, the sensation was nothing she’d ever felt and her arousal was growing to desperation.

  
He inhaled deeply, finally pressing her back against him. He had removed his own pants now too and -- was all of that his arousal? He growled into her ear, and pushed his hand down to roughly massage her aching, swollen folds. Her breath hitched and caught in her throat, she arched her back, her hips bucking at his touch, causing him to grab at her waist and push his finger past her lips to her burning core.

  
She lay her head back onto his shoulder, and his lips found hers again. She could taste his hunger as he kissed her deeply, shuddering as her hips bucked into his hand and against his rock hard length.

 

He grunted in her ear, “Miranda… Tell me how much you want me…”

  
There was a commanding tone in his voice that provoked something in her. She flared her biotics aggressively, breaking through his hold on her and turned to face him, “I don’t beg, Jack.”

  
It had caught him slightly off guard and she used the moment to spin them around again, pushing her palms against his shoulders and pinning him to the wall, “I’d much rather show you.” she whispered into his ear.

  
He grinned and grabbed her hips. pulling her close, “I hoped you’d say that.”

  
She slid her hands down his chest, around to his sides and down to his bare thighs, dragging her nails roughly down his warm flesh, leaning in to suck on his bottom lip. He groaned against her and tightened his grip, moving his hands around her ass and squeezing. She could see now, he needed her to want him, to crave him before he could really give himself to her, and he had been beyond successful. That was what he got off on: being wanted. It made sense, given his lonely background. She could accommodate, if that meant she would get amazing, mind blowing sex out of it.

  
She lifted her hands and teased across his hips, playing her fingers as close as she could to his groin as she could without giving him the pleasure of her touch.

  
He responded in another low growl, finally removing her bra and stroking his hand to massage her breast, his lips finding hers again.

  
She attempted to hold him against the wall with her biotics but each time he snuffed out her power as soon as it touched him anywhere he wasn't already touching her. She could feel his smirk against her lips, pulled back and frowned at him.

  
Though she made no protest when he resumed control, forcing her back against the wall once more, lifting her legs, sliding one hand to her ass. His energy washed over her again, holding her firmly in place while he reached down and guided himself to her opening, teasing her with his tip.

 

She bit her lip and groaned, trying to push herself onto him. He teased her for what felt like an age, watching her expression; lips parting for soft moans, eyelids fluttering and a bead of sweat trickling down her neck.

  
He growled lowly as he slowly pushed himself into her, pressing his hips against her to hold her in place hooking his arms under her knees. She could only shudder under his touch, a slave to the heat he had stirred in her. She exhaled slowly as he took her weight in his arms and lowered his hips.

  
His biotics finally released her and she threw her arms around him, and kissed him hungrily. He kissed her back, grunting, thrusting his hips steadily harder, entering her deeper, clenching his jaw. He hissed through his teeth, pulling his head back and quickening his pace. She grasped at his shoulders, dragged her nails down his chest and groaned his name.

  
"Oh Fuuck, you feel... Fucking perfection" he grunted.

  
She felt heat build within her, his friction sparking a fire she thought she couldn't

feel. She shuddered, her muscles tending as he drilled past her orgasm, driving her towards another.  
After a third his breath hitched, his hips' rhythm buckled under the pressure of his fast approaching climax. He slammed himself deep into her one final time, exploding and burying his face into her neck, his hot breath sticking to her heaving chest again.

  
She whimpered as her muscles involuntarily tensed around him. He bent his knees, sliding her slowly down the wall and pulled out, setting her carefully down then laying on his back in front of her.


End file.
